


Moving on? Maybe not

by theotherwesleysibling



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealous April, Multi, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherwesleysibling/pseuds/theotherwesleysibling
Summary: After all that fiasco in their family and with the April situation, Sterling just wished that everything will be back to normal. But it's not.Sorry the summary sucks.
Relationships: Sterling/April
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Moving on? Maybe not

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic ever and I really love Sterling to end up with April. I hope you guys enjyoy!

I will be uploading the first chapter soon!


End file.
